objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Retzyn's MEGA Hurt and Heal
Since my last hurt and heal wasn't so successful, I've decided I should make something more... interesting. A crapton of objects in this hurt and heal! They all start with only 1 life, and the limit is 3. And yeah, this is kinda inspired by that one hurt and heal that had 322 contestants. I forgot what it was called. Only rule is: You can only hurt and heal once every commenter. Example: Guy: Hurt Doodle Heal Kale Person: Hurt Potato Heal YLU Guy: Hurt Doodle Heal Remote. I have read 7 comments so far. Let's go! # Firey-1 # Leafy-3 (LIMIT) # Bubble-1 # Spongy-1 # Rocky-2 # Ice Cube-1 # David-1 # Pencil-2 # Tennis Ball-1 # Blocky-1 # Pen-1 # Eraser-1 # Match-1 # Snowball-1 # Coiny-1 # Golf Ball-1 # Teardrop-1 # Needle-1 # Pin-1 # Woody-1 # Apple-1 # Balloon (II)-1 # Baseball (II)-1 # Bomb-1 # Bow-1 # Knife-1 # Lightbulb-1 # Marshmallow-1 # Nickel-1 # Orange Juice-1 # Paintbrush-1 # Paper-1 # Pepper-1 # Pickle-1 # Salt-1 # Taco-1 # Map-1 # Ice Cream (OU)-1 # Disco Ball-1 # TV-1 # USB-1 # Remote-2 # Basketball (OU)-1 # Baseball (OU)-1 # 3DS-1 # Cup-1 # Apple-1 # Lego (OU)-1 # Balloon (OU)-1 # Bottle-1 # Button (OU)-1 # Tennis Racket-1 # Bomby-1 # Book-1 # Donut (BFDI)-1 # Dora-1 # Fries-1 # Gelatin-1 # Puffball-1 # Ruby-1 # Yellow Face-1 # Box-1 # Cheesy-1 # Cherries-1 # Dough-1 # Fan-1 # Microphone-1 # Soap-1 # Suitcase-1 # Test Tube-1 # Tissues-1 # Atlas-1 # Badge-1 # Butter-1 # Globe (OT)-1 # Luigi Hat-1 # Mii U-1 # Propeller Hat-1 # Rubik's Cube-1 # Tetris Block-1 # Whitle-1 # Icicle-1 # Mario Hat-1 # Asthma Inhaler-1 # Chatterbox-1 # Rocket-1 # Bouncy Ball-1 # Burrito-1 # Button (OM)-1 # Camera-1 # Cupcake-1 # Dice-1 # Donut-1 # Gun-1 # Ice Cream (OM)-1 # Jigsaw-1 # Lego (OM)-1 # Mailbox-1 # Mirror-1 # Notebook-1 # Phone-1 # Sharpener-1 # Toast-1 # Tune-1 # Ribbon-1 # Lantern-1 # Headphones-1 # Flower Pot-1 # Dollar-1 # Credit Card-1 # Pearly-1 # Dusty-1 # Popcorn-1 # Picture-1 # Fly Swat-1 # Casey-1 # Melony-1 # Soccer Ball-1 # Television-1 # Toaster-1 # Boombox-1 # Tiki-1 # Locky-1 # Cherry-1 # Clock-1 # Boxing Glove-1 # Toothy-1 # Globe-1 # Kite-1 # Marble-1 # Masky-1 # Ping-Pong Ball-1 # Snowglobe-1 # Coney-1 # Paper Airplane-1 # Candy-1 # Tissue-1 # Crayon-1 # Disc-1 # Top Hat-1 # Lighter-1 # Pumpkin-1 # Banana-1 # Guitar-1 # Rubber Ball-1 # Party Hat-1 # Pizza-1 # Hot Dog-1 # Shieldy-1 # Shelly-1 # Chocolatey-1 # Baguette-1 # Boat-1 # Slurpy-1 # Popsicley-1 # Big Orange Chicken-1 # Boombox-1 # Pinecone-1 # Pear-1 # Scissors-1 # Cracker-1 # Mango-1 # Muffin-1 # Moonstone-1 # Micro-1 # Chalky-1 # Click-1 # English Muffin-1 # Nail-1 # Broomer-1 # 8-Ball-1 # Balloony-1 # Barf Bag-1 # Basketball-1 # Bell-1 # Clock-1 # Eggy-1 # Evil Leafy-1 # Classic Fries-1 # Grassy-1 # Marker-1 # Naily-1 # BFDI Nickel-1 # Nonexisty-1 # Pie-1 # Pillow-1 # BFDI Remote-1 # Robot Flower-1 # Roboty-1 # Saw-1 # BFDI Taco-1 # Tree-1 # BFDI TV-1 # Edit Button-1 # Wikia Logo-1 DEAD 200th Fanny: Ended by WillyBilly2006 199th Flower: Ended by Young Little Unicorn 198th Trophy: Ended by Purnurnurnz 197th Yin-Yang: Ended by WillyBilly2006 196th Cloudy: Ended by Phuocphuc46